The present invention relates to a novel and useful subterranean liquid distribution apparatus.
Subterranean or percolated liquid, such as water, must be controlled on and below ground surfaces in order to avoid problems of erosion, or to effect septic treatment or irrigation. In the past, culverts, pipes, ditches, and like structures have been employed. Of particular note are perforated pipes which are generally placed below from the ground surface in order to collect subterranean water and other liquids. Although successful in most cases, such drainage systems often only collect a portion of the liquids and are quite expensive to install, especially in conjunction with a structure such as a building, wall, fence, and the like.
Prior liquid routing systems have been proposed is such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,281, which describes a basement wall draining molding having a perforated pipe that is partially surrounded by drain rock and which communicates with the interior of a concrete wall in which moisture has accumulated.
U.S. Pat. Nos 5,133,163 and 5,289,664 show conduit drains which are encased in concrete and accept water from a building or garden.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,525 describes a thermal plastic foam insulation panel which includes channels to guide water from the exterior wall of the building to a perforated pipe below grade.
A subterranean liquid distribution apparatus of a modular nature which is extremely efficient in collecting water of all levels below grade would be a notable advance in the construction arts.